morning euphemism
by chimtozzi
Summary: Jimin merengkuhnya dalam diam, menjanjikan fajar terbaik dan lupa bahwa kebaikan tak selalu dapat menyelamatkan seseorang. [ BTS ; unrequited vmin ]


**morning** **euphemism**

(c) chimtozzi

 **warning:** pg-15. mentioning coming out moments and implied homophobe.

 **disclaimer:** i own nothing. apa yang ada dalam fanfiksi, biarlah tetap menjadi fiksi.

* * *

Malam itu, bersamaan dengan angin kencang dan gerimis yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar, Jimin memasang kacamata dan membuka lagi halaman Le Guin's Omelas setelah meninggalkannya tergeletak di meja belajar selama seminggu. Rasanya semenjak lulus sekolah menengah atas, sulit sekali mengembalikan kebiasaan membaca tiap hari. Untuk mengulang lagi materi kuliah saja harus ditemani segelas penuh kopi hitam; dengan tetap menjaga dosis kafein agar tak memasuki titik mengkhawatirkan, apalagi membaca literatur klasik yang menggesek dan menghanyutkan pikiran. Padahal dulunya ia dikenal sebagai _resident nerd_ , penghuni tetap perpustakaan yang selalu terlihat membawa buku-buku tebal dan berteman baik dengan penjaga ruang baca yang galaknya melebihi satpam sekolah.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, sekarang ia sedang terjebak dalam kondisi jenuh beraktivitas dan ingin menimbun sesampahan alam sadar dengan imajinasi adiktif dari penggalan fiksi. Entah judul buku apapun itu, sesegera mungkin ia harus melupakan gejolak yang menjerat, membuatnya sulit bernapas dan mengalami seri mimpi paling tidak beruntung sepanjang 21 tahun hidup—bukan, ini bukan tentang Nayeon. Ia putus dengannya secara baik-baik, setelah menjalin hubungan selama hampir setahun. Jimin kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa ada gadis yang mau berjalan berdampingan dengannya, Tuhan tahu besarnya ketidakpercayaan diri terhadap fisik dan terbatasnya lingkungan sosial yang ia miliki. Tapi ia mengakui Nayeon adalah gadis yang baik; gadis terbaik yang pernah ia kenal. Ia disegani oleh teman-temannya, membuatnya bersinggungan dengan berbagai macam tipe, dan belajar bagaimana menjadi sosok yang jujur, pada diri, pada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Pada satu momen Jimin berhasil mengaplikasikannya, walaupun ia harus mengambil resiko membuat hati seseorang patah.

Hal yang tidak disangka adalah, ia mendapatkan balasan keputusannya dengan begitu cepat. Ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan besar, dan Nayeon, saat terakhir mereka bergandeng tangan telah mengatakan dengan lembut, ' _Aku tidak akan mencegahmu_ '. Namun, rasanya saat ini ada api yang membakar jiwa, seperti menyambut sebuah rangkaian karma. Memikirkannya lagi membuat Jimin tak bisa fokus mencerna makna. Ia sampai pada kalimat ' _happiness is based on a just discrimination of what is necessary, what is neither necessary nor destructive, and what is destructive_ ', sebelum menenggelamkan diri dalam lipatan tangan dan mengingat, bahwa hari-hari kelabunya berawal dari seseorang yang berbaring di ranjangnya pada suatu malam, tersenyum hambar sembari berkata ' _Jiminie, kurasa aku akan mencoba mengutarakannya_.'

Jimin merasa menjadi pecundang, terperangkap dalam definisi kebahagiaannya yang stagnan.

.

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung berkenalan di sekolah menengah awal, saat Taehyung menjadi anak baru dan Jimin masih sangat pemalu. Keduanya dekat sejak Taehyung mengungkapkan kesukaannya terhadap salah satu film yang diadaptasi dari sebuah buku klasik, dan Jimin tidak berhenti menceritakan betapa senangnya ia pada buku dan orang-orang hebat di baliknya. Setelah itu, pertemuan-pertemuan mereka menghasilkan topik dan pengalaman yang berbeda. Mereka tak lagi membicarakan soal buku dan film, tapi masuk ke ranah yang belum pernah dibicarakan Jimin dengan orang lain, bahkan saudaranya sendiri. Jimin merasa aman bersama Taehyung, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka bertukar rahasia dan menjalin komunikasi rutin, sampai keduanya mengambil kuliah di universitas yang sama. Meski tidak tinggal dalam satu asrama, Taehyung mengunjungi Jimin tiap pekan dan membawakannya makanan ringan untuk disantap bersama sambil menonton dvd film terbaru. Kadang Jimin mengajak Taehyung keluar dan makan di kafe rekomendasi teman-teman kampusnya. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat untuk mendapat predikat 'sahabat'. Bahkan ketika Jimin mulai berkencan dengan Nayeon, Taehyung (yang terlalu senang dan penasaran) tidak sungkan-sungkan menguntit di belakang dan berakhir ketahuan. Ketiganya tertawa bersama setiap Taehyung berusaha melemparkan rayuan gagal.

Jadi, seperti halnya mendegar gosip tentang dirinya sendiri, sudah terlalu sering pula Jimin mendengar komentar orang tentang Taehyung, _the walking sunshine_. Jimin tidak akan heran ketika ada anak baru yang menganggap taehyung unik, karena begitulah sejatinya ia; tak pandai beretorika, tapi ekspresif dalam menyuarakan emosi. Tak terlalu menonjol dalam hitung dan menggambar, tapi pastikan ia selalu di depan saat klub musik mengadakan konser terbuka. Ia jugalah orang yang pertama maju memberikan proposal tiap ada agenda sosial, karena ia mencintai dunia dan percaya bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang hebat, di saat orang lain menjelek-jelekan ketidakadilan. Kesan pertama Jimin saat bertemu Taehyung tidak berubah, ' _Kenapa anak ini bisa antusias sekali berteman dengan siapapun_.' – bukannya protes, justru Jimin bersyukur, karena kepribadian Taehyung inilah yang membuat keduanya dapat memulai dan mempertahankan pertemanan.

Orang-orang boleh saja menganggap sahabatnya aneh, tapi Jimin akan siap menyisingkan lengan bajunya dan menonjok siapa saja yang memanggil Taehyung dengan nada menghina, atau sekedar menilainya 'bodoh'. Karena tidak ada lagi dalam hidup Jimin, teman yang berlari untuk menghampiri nenek dengan tiga kantong belanjaan dan membawakan semua; membiarkan kakinya lecet-lecet dan jatuh demi menggapai kucing yang tersangkut di pohon setinggi tiga meter; menyembunyikan lelah saat adik-adik panti asuhan menyeretnya berjalan keliling kota; berusaha menjawab 'ya' dan meluangkan waktu tiap ada pihak-pihak yang meminta pertolongan.

Tidak ada lagi, selain Taehyung, yang menarik pipi jimin saat ia merasa bahwa dunia tidak selayaknya menaungi orang-orang penuh rasa curiga, khawatir, dan berpandangan negatif seperti dirinya. ' _Ada banyak Park Jimin di luar sana_ ', katanya suatu hari, ' _tapi Park Jimin-ku, yang paling keren, yang suka membaca, yang diam-diam suka menari dan selalu berusaha memperbaiki diri, layak mendapatkan apresiasi dunia_ '. Saat itu Jimin terkikik dan merangkul Taehyung erat-erat, merasa seperti mendengar sebuah konfesi di antara tawa yang menjelma mimpi.

Kemudian, ada hari di mana Jimin belajar bahwa Taehyung bisa marah karena orang-orang yang ia percayai, keluarga, atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan berteriak dalam diam, atau menyendiri di balik pohon yang jauh dari kerumunan, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia bisa kesal saat ada seseorang yang mengekang keinginan-keinginan besarnya, menghalangi bayangan ideal yang ingin ia wujudkan sejak kecil. Ia menangis, saat ada yang tersakiti tanpa alasan, saat ia telah memberikan yang terbaik namun merasa dilupakan, juga saat menyadari ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Ada yang tak bisa ia utarakan dengan hati yang besar seperti biasa, ada hal yang tidak bisa ia umumkan dengan lantang di hadapan massa; hal yang membuatnya menutup mata dari uluran tangan dan bisik-bisik gadis yang ingin menjalin sebuah ikatan. Di hari pengakuannya pertama kali, ia memegang tangan Jimin dan bersumpah bahwa tidak akan ada yang berbeda di antara mereka, pelupuk matanya basah saat ia berkata hari-harinya dipenuhi ketakutan – takut mendapatkan hukuman dari keluarga, takut dibuang oleh orang-orang yang dikenalnya, takut kehilangan Jimin, tanpa tahu bahwa Jimin juga takut, suatu saat Taehyung menambatkan hati pada orang yang akan membawanya lari. Orang yang akan menjadi alasan Taehyung selalu tersenyum dan bercerita lebih banyak hari-hari bahagia dan ketidakberuntungannya. Orang yang bukan dirinya.

Terperangkap dalam bilik kamarnya yang terasa semakin lembab, Jimin hanya berharap Taehyung mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak akan memalingkannya ke belakang.

.

"Jiminie,"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari balik pintu, diiringi ketukan lemah, hati-hati. Jimin terperanjat, baru saja ia berhenti membaca dan tenggelam dalam lamuman panjang tentang masa lalu dan yang akan datang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia beranjak dari kasur, berjalan dan memutar kunci yang masih tergantung. Benar saja, di hadapannya Taehyung berdiri dengan _hoodie_ setengah basah dan celana yang penuh bercak-bercak lumpur, memeluk ransel cokelat tuanya kuat-kuat, memandangnya dengan mata sembab.

 _Ada apa denganmu_ , Jimin bertanya tanpa suara. Tidak biasanya Taehyung datang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, selain karena peranti elektroniknya tidak berfungsi atau tertinggal. Dari kondisinya, ia bisa membayangkan sebelumnya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, namun sebelum menebak-nebak, tangannya secara spontan menarik Taehyung masuk dalam ruangan dan mengelus rambut kusut milik empunya; yang lebih mahal dari gunungan permata. Saat jemari Jimin berlari ke punggung dan mulai menepuk dengan perlahan, bulir air mata Taehyung jatuh – semakin lama semakin deras, berbanding lurus dengan gerimis yang makin keras memijak tanah.

Bukan pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Taehyung terlihat begitu lemah. Taehyung yang tak lagi seperti sesosok matahari, karena ia akan selalu mencapai titik lelah memancarkan cahaya. Mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi yang sama, sampai akhirnya keduanya saling menatap dan Taehyung memecah keheningan dengan sepatah kata, ' _Yoongi-hyung_ ,' atau tepatnya, sebuah nama. Sejak detik itu, Jimin mengangguk penuh arti, tidak lagi perlu untuk menebak-nebak. Ia merasa bisa merangkai sendiri jalan cerita yang akan Taehyung ungkapkan, karena momen inilah yang menghantuinya selama berhari-hari, yang menuntutnya mencari sebuah distraksi. Momen ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengakui kepada orang selain Jimin: orang yang berhasil merampas hatinya namun tak kuasa mengembalikan.

"Dia bilang kalau aku—" _Ssh_ , Jimin merengkuh tubuhnya dalam diam, tidak mengizinkan Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan bibir yang bergetar dan tangan yang tergenggam erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Jimin menempelkan telapaknya pada kedua pipi dan memandang lekat-lekat kedua bola mata yang masih basah. Jimin berusaha memberikan tersenyum terbaik, meski ia dapat mendengar jelas ada reruntuhan yang bergumuruh di dadanya. Sekalipun Jimin dan Taehyung telah lama mengikatkan jari kelingking dan bersumpah tidak akan ada kotak harta karun berupa rahasia di antara mereka, ada yang Jimin selalu simpan sekalipun goresan lukanya akan terus bertambah.

Saat Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin dan mendekatkan jarak, Jimin tahu ia tidak bisa melepas rengkuhannya dalam beberapa jam ke depan, ia menutup mata dan mengecup dahi Taehyung, "Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Taehyungie." Seseorang yang mengembalikan hati besarmu yang tercuri, yang tidak akan lari saat akhirnya kau mengakui lebih memilih didekap lelaki daripada bercumbu dengan kucing dari distrik merah. Seseorang yang mendengarkanmu; tidak akan memotong suara madumu, apalagi meneriakimu seolah-olah kau adalah sampah yang hina, yang tidak pantas berjalan dengan bahagia.

"Malam akan selalu gelap sebelum fajar," Jimin menghela napas panjang sebelum berujar mantap, "Aku akan terus menemanimu sampai matahari terbit."

Taehyung berhenti menggigit bibir dan meringis. "Kau terdengar seperti penyair gagal, Jiminie." Komentarnya singkat, diikuti tawa kecil dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Melupakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi dalam beberapa waktu ini, dan dunia yang sewaktu-waktu akan menjatuhi mereka rentetan stigma. Jimin memutuskan bahwa ia ingin taehyung terus datang walau tanpa janji, ingin mereka terus menjalin tangan, tanpa ada intensi berlebih. Karenanya, ia akan bertahan dalam satu konsekuensi.

Jimin tidak akan pernah menyambut pernyataan, "Aku menyukai lelaki." dengan "Aku juga." Tidak, sekali-kali.

Cinta adalah kata yang berat; ia tidak siap menyelami tanggungjawab dan menopang kata tersebut tanpa bukti. Untuk itu, ia akan menghadiahi Taehyung dengan kebaikan dan pintu yang selalu terbuka, daripada sekedar menyampaikan, "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama." di antara suara hujan dan dentang jam yang masih menyusuri ruangan.

 **end.**

* * *

halo, aku mencoba menyelami screenplays setelah lama bertengger di lapak sebelah. i have soft spot for vmin, tapi percayalah otpku adalah the one and only taegi. i'd like to write something about them in the future.

ps: this piece was inspired by strawberrv's say it with me _._

 **chim** , maret 2017


End file.
